


A place to call home (aka just a bunch of drabbles about Brody and Levi)

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: Red and Gold, colors that seem to go together great. When Levi discovers Brody's current living situation he decides to fix it. Eventually these two will discover their feelings for each other and just maybe they'll be able to make a home together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm back, it'a been forever since I've posted or even written for this account, but I'm back and this is pretty much just a collection of drabbles about Brody and Levi cause come on that was a totally a date in episode 8. Well thanks for reading this, enjoy the stories.

Levi Weston, country music sensation and current gold power ranger, was heading to his teams secret base, though he wasn't sure how secret it really is considering it's in the local public high school. Guess he couldn't really question it because he did join the team after it's initial formation, plus it is where Mick the team mentor seemed to live and Levi was in need of having his ninja com repaired after having it busted by some kudabots earlier that day. Upon entrance to the base Levi was greeted by the sounds of machinery as Mick and Redbot were busy making new throwing stars from the ninja steel. 

"Hey Mick! Mick!" Levi shouted over the sound of sparks flying and metal shaping. "Oh hey there Levi, what can I do for you?" The alien responded. "Well my ninja com here was busted up by some of those darn kudabots, and you're the only person I know who can fix it." "Well that's no problem at all Levi, I can have it back to you tomorrow good as new." The alien informed him before taking it to the work table. "Thank you kindly" Levi said tipping his hat before heading to leave before finding something, or a certain someone sitting in the corner of the base wrapped up in a red sleeping bag cocoon. "Brody what are you doing here?" The gold ranger asked the team leader. 

"Oh hey Levi, not much, just getting ready for bed." The red ranger responded. "Wait, you're sleeping here tonight? Why?" "This is where I sleep every night, at least since I got back to earth." "Hold on you sleep here, Brody do you live here?" "Yeah." "Are you seriously saying you have no where else to go, none of the other rangers offered to let you stay with them?" "Well I never asked them, besides it's fine, I have Mick and Redbot here with me, sure they don't need as much sleep as me so they're up and using the machinery when I'm trying to sleep but it's fine Levi, really." Levi really couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was probably the country boy in him but the thought of Brody not having a real home made his heart break a bit. He couldn't just sit around and leave Brody in this situation. "Hey Brody do you want to stay with me tonight?" "I'm fine Levi, honestly." Levi could tell that Brody was lying. "No please I insist, you look like you could really use an actual bed to sleep in for once." "You sure you don't mind Levi?" "Of course not I would offer if I did mind." 

It didn't take Brody too long to pack his bag and say goodbye to Mick and Redbot for the night. The walk to where Levi was staying wasn't too long which was good considering Brody was exhausted from the days events, school, track, and monster attack. "Wait you live here?" Brody asked upon arrival to the fanciest hotel in all of Summers Cove. "Yeah my manager makes sure I'm always in comfort, though I must say I do prefer the ranch back home, but this place will do for now." Levi said with his modest smile that Brody swears could melt ice. 

Upon entering the hotel Brody was immediately taken back by how high scale the lobby alone was, he felt like he didn't belong there but knew he could trust Levi on this. "My room is on the top floor, shall we?" Levi gestured to the elevator before leading the way. When the two arrived at Levi's room Brody was once again taken aback by the sheer size of it, one giant bed, master bedroom, small kitchen area, and a balcony overlooking the whole city. "Wow I can't say I've ever seen anything like this, thank you so much Levi." Brody said setting his bag on a chair. "Yeah it's nice and all but a bit too much for just me." "Well either way it's much quieter than the base." "Yeah, well make yourself at home, the bed's yours tonight." "Where are you gonna sleep?" "I'll take the couch, trust me I'll be fine." Levi said before grabbing some of the extra blankets and pillows from the closets. "Thank you Levi, really, ever since I got back to earth I haven't really had a home like the others. So this is really kind of you." "Well Brody you're my friend and this is what friends do."

That night as Brody laid in the comfort of an actual bed after 10 years. He couldn't help but look over at Levi asleep on the couch, his face peaceful as he slept. He was really sweet and kind, and Brody knew that what he felt for the singer was more than friendship, maybe tomorrow he'd tell Levi how he felt but for now he's gonna sleep in a bed for the first time in 10 years.


End file.
